


The Betrayer

by TheGreatSnapescape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Ficlet, Headmaster Severus Snape, Old Friends, Snucius if you squint, Tumblr Prompt, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSnapescape/pseuds/TheGreatSnapescape
Summary: Lucius sends his old friend to certain death, and they both know it.





	The Betrayer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from 100 word ficlet challenge: "The Betrayer" by Kaki King. Selected lyrics at end.

It was a miracle that he could find him at all amid the chaos of battle—but desperation drives men to complete impossible tasks, and a frantic Lucius Malfoy finally intercepted the Headmaster to convey the message he’d been tasked. Pale and shaking, the once-proud aristocrat stammered out the summons: “The Dark Lord requires your presence immediately!”

Lucius did not miss the brief flash of fear in Snape’s eyes before he stiffly nodded and turned to go.

“Wait!” Lucius’ hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach out and grab Snape’s sleeve, but his decorum did not allow the action. Instead he stepped back minutely. “I—When I met you as a first year… when the hat called ‘Slytherin!’, I knew you’d… I knew you’d get far.” He held Snape’s gaze, hoping his eyes said what he couldn’t bring himself to say. _Please…_ “Don’t go.”

“I must.” Snape's harsh features softened marginally. “You know I must.”

The pair stood in silence for a moment, a moment of stillness against the backdrop of the battle raging around them. Lucius coughed delicately.

“You have been… a friend. Whatever happens… I have always believed in you, Severus.”

The younger Slytherin inclined his head; Lucius bowed his. Then they both turned away, backs to one another, and parted for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Selected lyrics that inspired this scene:
> 
> Again I’ve become someone else, someone new  
It’s up to you if I live or die too.  
I did this to you, yes, I did  
I had my own life to save


End file.
